A vampire's love story
by Becomingwhaturmeantobe
Summary: Angelus may have no soul, but he did have a soulmate. This is their story.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey this is myfirst story! Maybe some one could suggest something, congratulate me, or just talk about my story. Cough Please review! Cough. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

The Vampire, Angelus was fierce and passionate when it came to killing, when it came to women he was quite different. There are not many tales of Angelus and his women. There is of course, Darla and Drusilla but we do not know if they were very lovey-dovey as one might say. The soft spot in Angelus had always been killing, or that's what it seemed like. There was someone throughout the years that the records always seemed to miss. But if you know you're history and have really studied this then you might catch it. Since the accounts of this person are very vague, I suppose I could tell you about these women in Angelus's unlife that always seemed to get him. And yes there's not just one. As I recall Angel had told Buffy, he had been with many women before that had been bad or otherwise, but there's been one person who he has always loved. Buffy. So what if some of the women he had been with or had a semi-relationship with and actually was passionate with it, were the past lives of Buffy? Though he chose this life to actually really pay attention, the reason for this maybe because this time he had a soul. So lets travel into the mind of Angelus and these past lives of the Slayer. All in all this might prove that Angel and Buffy are soul mates, meant to be together. Don't you find it ironic though that he was attracted to the same woman all along? Yeah, I know what some of you are thinking what was with Darla?! Some might say it's because of the blonde thing, but some of Buffy's souls were indeed brunettes. So now I will start on this very interesting, well it was to me, tale of a vampire and his soul mate. I most foreworn you though this may or may not be what you expect, keep the tissues handy, just in case you want to throw them or use them to wipe precious tears, it you're choice. So enjoy!

If you are reading this obviously you are eager to learn more about Angel (or Angelus) or you find a vampires love tale very interesting. Well if you know about Angel, you may or may not know that before he was "turned" he was Liam. There are no accounts of his last name or surname, so we'll have to deal with just Liam for now. Liam was a young man, drunk at times, but in him there was what many may have not noticed as a charming man. A romantic. There was a small account in a very old book of a young woman by the name of Lili Awebrey. Liam had a "thing" for Lili and it was obvious that she liked him, but things got out of hand. Oh and by the way if you happen to know the story of Buffy and Angel, you might know that around the time of Halloween Buffy and her friend Willow encountered a Watcher's diary that talked about Angel. Remember the women who they didn't know the name of, but was around when Angel was eighteen? This story talks about that girl and by the way no wonder Buffy was attracted to her, it was she! Now read this very interesting tale.

Galway, Ireland, 1745 

Lili Awebrey was the daughter to William and Elizabeth Awebrey. William was a merchant, and wealthy for his trade. Elizabeth stayed home with the three children they had and taught, Lili and Mary, the oldest of the family's children, how to grow up and be a noble women, such as herself. That was not the only work she did though, she had to be as beautiful as the neighbor and she did awesome at the job. Now out of the two sisters, Lili had inherited the good looks from her father. She would grow up to be a fine noble woman. She was not just a pretty girl, though, she was different then anyone else and only one boy seemed to notice that. A boy Lili had always fancied as one might put it. As Liam saw it Lili was independent, not the birdbrain other girls had become. She had a mind of her own and did not wait to be spoken too. Liam loved that about her. If no one else had asked her to marry then he would definitely ask. Lets start where this all begins, though. It is more interesting and life-like this way.

Lili Awebrey was late again. The dinner was already on the table. She probably shouldn't have even thought about showing her face. But, something had pulled her there. She had no idea why. Her mother and father had told her that she was about ready to go to dinners and parties. That maybe, she should get ready to be married. So at that she had been invited to a home to have dinner with a family who her father had been a friend with. They supposedly had a boy. Which made her nervous and a little eager. _What they are doing is selling me, _she thought. _My parents are going to give me to the highest paying slob_, she thought harshly. Though, she thought such thoughts she was anxious to meet the boy her father had told her about.

"I hear he is strong and cunning," her mother had said

"Yes, comes from a good home" her father answered

She was just to enter the big dining room when a young man walked by. He was hansom and the air around him seemed different then the other boys she felt so ill minded about.

"Going in there, miss?" he asked her

"Yes, I am" she said trying to be kind and not show that she had nearly ran here. "I am afraid, I am a bit late," she told him, embarrassed.

"Not to worry, so am I" he told her and gently took her hand.

At any other time, Lili would have been, outraged, but the demeanor of this young man was so kind, that she fell in love with him. Something told her, he was in love with her too. "My name is Liam," he told her.

"Hello, Liam" she said kindly, " My name is Lili"

"What a pretty name" he told her and she felt like she would melt down, it was a feeling she had not felt before. "Thank you" she said in a reply.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" he asked gesturing with his free hand toward the door.

"That would be lovely," she said smiling and they opened the grand doors to the grand room.

When they entered, the room went quiet. She didn't feel embarrassed like she would have if Liam had not accompanied her. The food was already on the table, two seats next to each other were empty and Lili new that they must be there's. She saw her mother and her father sitting across from what appeared to be Liam's mother and father. Liam's sisters sat next to each other giggling, and somewhere music played.

Finally they were noticed. Her father looked up and smiled. It was of pride and she was sure that her father and mother weren't mad at her. "I see that you have met Liam," her father said

"Yes" she said smiling at Liam and he smiled back.

"Sit down, sit down" Liam's father urged and they obliged, Liam walked her over to the seats she had spotted when they first walked in the grand ballroom. He politely pulled out the chair and she sat down, then he followed suit sitting next to her.

The rest of the talk among her parents and Liam's parents were mostly of politics and certain crimes. As the dinner went on she felt Liam's hand reach out for hers and he gripped hers. She smiled. If they were alone she would have been quite content with just talking with him, because she knew he was different. Not that kind of idiot the rest of the men had become. She took a deep breath; one day hopefully soon she would be able to confide in him. She felt that he was a friend and a lover. If all went well they may be married.

Dinner dragged on, and the discussions went into mindless drabbles. Liam introduced her to his little sister Kathy. She was a beautiful young girl and was very bright. Soon though the dinner came to an end. Her father and mother laughed at jokes that weren't funny, and she felt the need to get into bed and dream. Perhaps, she would want to have Liam by her side. She sighed, such thoughts were lovely and quite exciting but that would have to wait. _I barely know him, _she thought to herself, _but I am in love with him._ She thought, smiling happily. Then it was time to go and she wanted to kiss Liam, but as she knew and she knew he did, that would let on way too much. Instead she smiled, and accompanied her mother out of the door. Then he called her back and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you." And kissed her hand. She was in love.

The next morning she awoke with a happy outlook on her life. _Liam_, she thought dreamingly. She then went down to her mother who smiled. "You're in love," she said in Gaelic. "No," she said widening her eyes, but if there was anyone in whom she couldn't lie to it was her mother. "It is not a crime," her mother answered

"That was our goal, we knew he was good for you" Her mother added walking over to her and brushing a brunette lock of curly hair away from her distressed face.

Lili narrowed her eyes in the way she always did and said. "We?"

"Your father and I" her mother told her.

"You planned for me too fall in love with Liam?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, that was the plan" her mother told her.

"Well, its working" she told her mother who finishing breakfast.

"That's what I hoped"

"Oh, but he is different, he is polite and quite handsome."

"And you didn't want to go" her mother taunted

She smiled as she thought of the man that had her heart. "I certainly love him"

As time went by many dinners had gone by and parties. Liam and Lili had met a couple of times on their own, and they had fallen in love. This meeting though it was time to tell him of the burden that she had recently just found out. "I have something to tell you," she said rather sorrowfully.

"What is it?" he asked her taking her hand. "Tell me anything"

"I am a devil child," she said, about to break into tears. "I know things before they happen, and I ignore them, I do and I go to confession and" she was stooped when he put his finger to her lips. "God is telling you of good things to come", he told her she smiled and kissed him. "I love you," she admitted to him. "Me too" he told her and they once again kissed.

Two weeks from that day, they had planned on getting engaged. It wasn't final yet, they weren't sure, they wanted to see the world. They weren't planning on to stay in Galway. They wanted to be different then other couples. Liam wanted to give Lili freedom, and Lili wanted to have freedom. If anyone knew this though, it would be looked down on. And frankly, they didn't care.

On a walk outside one night, Liam turned to her and took in a deep breath. "Why do you love me?" he asked

She smiled at him; "because I recognized something in you that was similar to myself" she cocked her head and tried to figure him out as she was saying this. "We are soul mates, I can feel it"

He nodded, and kissed her. "I have something for you"

"What?" she asked curiously smiling.

He knelt down smiling, and took her hand and kissed it. He reached in his pocket and bulled out a box. He opened it. "Lili Elizabeth Aubrey will you take my hand in marriage?" he said in an Irish brogue that was evident.

She was smiling and she felt happy tears well in her eyes, but then a dread came along with a feeling so familiar. A vision, she closed her eyes, and saw what was needed to be seen. He looked at her, "Are you alright?" he asked

She smiled at him and said, "Its nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Alright"

She nodded, knowing that he didn't know what she just saw. Tears were about to roll down her eyes. They were not to be married. She wouldn't even be able to put the ring on before the vision came true. She felt lonely and lost. She was about to kiss him when she caught the demon, which she had seen in the vision she had just had, come toward both of them fangs barring. "Run!" she yelled and pushed him forward. "What?" he asked looking around. "Why?"

Then he spotted the demons, and grabbed her hand and they ran. But she stopped, shocked and in pain. "Liam" she said and he turned around and gasped. "What?" he said in a way as if he wanted to know how and why something had pierced her body. She looked down at the wound and saw an arrow sticking out of her body.

She fell forward and he caught her in shock. "Lili" he breathed as if he had been holding his breath. She tried to move her head to see if those monsters were still there, but the pain was too much. She moved her eyes so that she saw that the demons had run off to cause havoc elsewhere. She held her hands in a position around the wound. As if that would lessen the pain but it didn't. She knew that she was going to die, but she wished it would be without pain.

Strangely, that familiar feeling over came her again and she had another vision. This one was of years in the future and it was of Liam. She breathed in deeply, hoping that the pain would subside. Liam grabbed her hand as he sat next to her. He had tears in his eyes, as she did and he was trying to call out for help.

"Liam" she whispered, he turned frantically toward her. Tears were flowing down his eyes.

"I just had a vision." She tried to clear her throat but realized that she was dying and her voice was the first to go. "You are going to do great things someday"

"No" he said in a whimper, as he realized these were her parting words.

"It will be hard, as you will be on a path to redemption." She smiled realizing that they would meet again one day. "But you will find her, and you will fall in love with her, she does great good and has blonde hair" she smiled again, knowing that she had brunette hair.

"Things will be rocky, but you will find each other."

"Somehow" he cried and held her hand. "Lili"

"We will meet again" she smiled even though death was creeping up on her, she knew that she would be reborn. "I love you, Angel"

He looked up and stared at her. She knew he was questioning the name she had just called him but he would know soon enough.

"I love you too" he trembled and kissed her, like she wasn't dying and it was great. She took in another deep; breath the pain was way too much.

"I'm still your girl, as always" she said, smiling, as that was her last breath. She closed her eyes and let the great oblivion envelop her. Liam cried silently by her side and then felt a certain rage and a peace overtake him. It was two opposite feelings conflicting in his body. Lili had just died, and he felt peaceful? "We will meet again," he said echoing her words. The words made him feel peaceful. He loved her and he believed her. All he had to do is wait.

He had no idea what was coming.


	2. Gillian Watson

A/N: Please read and review 'cause its your encouragement that keeps me going...!

The next story is quite different, Lili and Liam was both humans. Now Liam has been turned to Angelus. He is at the time with Darla…if that's what you want to call it. He is exploring the world with Darla as promised. He is starting to get deeper into being a monster. Especially with the weight of what had happen to his first ever love…not as much as his love with Buffy but close to it. This was a very short relationship…but read it because it's interesting. I guess you can say that Angelus learns a lesson in this.

London, England, 1755 

Gillian Watson ran through the alleyways as fast as she could. The demon was coming and she had to get away, this one was different then the other ones, it was a woman. The woman had blonde hair and was definitely a spawn of the devil. She had found with these types that crosses and wooden stakes had scared them, but this one shown no fear. How she had come across such demons was beyond Gillian, but it must have been destiny.

"Are you a Slayer?" the sharp-toothed creature had asked.

"What is that?" Gillian asked, clearly confused, _was it talking about the skills she had picked up?_ The creature scoffed, and laughed. It was terrible and had a high pitch as if it was the cry of thousands of innocent people.

After realizing that she would not win this fight, Gillian ran. The laughter not ceasing in Gillian's ears, and she was afraid she would hear it for weeks to come.

She stopped, a wave of dizziness following. _Not know_! She thought frightened as her vision bleared. She then closed her eyes and saw what others could not.

Gillian saw herself running through a door, she was out of breath. "Help" she whispered, about to pass out from exhaustion. But before she could sway she stumbled into a man. She turned her head to say, pardon me but before she could do anything she realized that he was staring at her. "Pardon me, miss", he said, and was about to walk away when he got a good look at her face. She gasped. She knew him.

_Her eyes widened as she recalled, where she knew him. The nightmares! Or dreams, which she had along with the certain visions she got. He was the man from her dreams, the handsome one, who she had died for. Over and over she had had these dreams, and she hoped one day she'd find him. _

"_Liam?" she asked quietly. _

"_Yes?" he said. _

_She felt tears come to her eyes. "Do you want to walk with me?" she asked him and he nodded. _

But then her vision bleared again and she was staring out at a brick wall in the alleyway.

Gillian grabbed at her head and continued running when she found the door that she had seen in her vision.

Breathless, she entered and the same thing happened that she had just seen a few moments ago.

"Help" she said, as she looked around frantically for the man. "Liam!" she demanded to herself.

As if he had heard her, the man from her dreams, turned around. She gasped, not being able to hold her surprise at to how handsome he was. His eyes widened, he knew her too.

"Liam?" she asked quietly as she got closer to him.

"Yes?" he asked and she could read the confusion on his face as to why he was being drawn to a stranger.

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked him, and he nodded and they both walked out of the Smokey pub.

"Pardon me, for being rude but who are you?" Liam asked her as they walked out.

"I am Gillian Watson" she told him and then said softly, "Lili Awebrey"

At the mention of the name, even though it was under her breath, Liam's eyes widened. "What?" he said as if she had broken a law.

"I don't know, I have dreams…" she trailed off as his eyes widened.

"We will meet again," he whispered to himself.

She nodded, "Yes" she said.

"Lili?" he asked her, and she nodded and said. "I believe so"

Liam took a step closer and she did also. Soon they were so close there lips were about to touch.

"I love-" Gillian started to say, but was interrupted when a voice said.

"Ah Angelus there you are."

Liam turned to face the person who had just spoken Gillian did also. The person standing there was the demon that had been chasing her! "I have been chasing that one, want to feed with me?" Gillian turned to face Liam, or Angelus. His face had contorted to that of a monster. "You are one of them!" she said in surprise. "You've turned!" she searched for the words, "You're a vampire!"

His eyes fell to the floor for a moment and then picked right up again. "I was…I was beginning to trust you, you were nice, demons are not nice!" Gillian told him as her voice shook.

"I was turned recently, but I know you and-" he started to walk toward her but she backed away.

She shook her head, "Stay back"

"Lili" he pleaded.

"No" she said her voice starting to shake.

The woman vampire, looked from her to Liam. "You know each other?" she asked.

Liam looked at the woman, "I loved her."

"Oh, well then lets kill her." The vampire said stepping toward Gillian.

Gillian stood frozen in fear. "No" Liam/Angelus called out. "Darla, no"

Darla moved forward, ignoring his pleads. She smiled as she looked Gillian up and down, "What is it about you that Angelus likes so much?" she asked and touched Gillian's face.

Tears fell down her eyes, and she prayed. Liam moved forward, "Darla please!" he begged. Liam moved around and tried to pry the demon off of Gillian. "You're a demon, you don't care for mortals anymore." Darla said and turned. She kicked Liam in the stomach and sent him flying. "I am going to teach you a lesson." The monster said to Liam as he lies on the floor groaning.

Now Gillian was sobbing, "Liam!" she shouted. Darla moved her over to where he was laying. Darla positioned Gillian in front of her self.

Gillian knew what was coming next. She was about to die. Liam lie on the floor, Darla had her foot on Liam, so he couldn't get up. Her eyes connected with his, she remembered when she had been Lili and had died, and she had said 'we will meet again'. Somewhere deep inside of her she knew that she would meet him again. She had seen Lili's vision about Angel and how, one day she would come back as a blonde. Death wasn't always the ending.

Gillian looked into his eyes she tried to smile. "We will meet again," she whispered. Knowing that he had heard her. "No!" he said trying to get up, but Darla held him there.

Then the vampire lowered her head and bit into Gillian's neck. Gillian felt her blood being sucked out of her. Her life flashed before her eyes. She tried to scream, but her voice was gone. Black spots dotted across her line of sight. Her last thought was of Liam.

Darla dropped the girl to the ground and released Angelus. He got up immediately and checked if she was still alive. He found a weak heartbeat. "The only way you'll save her is if you turn her." Darla said as she wiped her mouth.

Angelus looked up. "It's the only way, it's a fate worse then death though"

Tears stung his eyes. He kissed the dead girl on the forehead and got up. Angelus faced his sire. Then his fist struck Darla in the mouth. The force took her to the ground. Without looking back, he walked away.

Darla watched him. "Edith the lesson" she said.


	3. Elizabeth Winter

**A/N: Last Chapter I totally messed up:( I meant to say, "Endith the Lesson." You know like Spike says to Buffy after he tells her about how he killed slayers in "Fool for Love." Buffy also said this to the potentials after killing the Turok-Han in "Showtime." So sorry about that!**

The next tale in the collection is a bit different then the others we have read. In the last one Liam, had been turned and wasn't quite evil enough to ignore his past love, but now in this tale he has changed. This story has to do with a young woman named Elizabeth Winter, and the rest you'll have to read for yourself.

**England 1870**

Elizabeth Winter hated men. They were, in her opinion, always looking for a little more than what was appropriate. At least the men she had encountered. Tonight was no exception. Her Uncle, Peter, owned a bar that was full of drunks. She hated it, and she hated spending the whole evening at the bar. She wasn't feeling well either; she had not been getting enough sleep lately. Her sleep was plagued by nightmares. They always ended the same way, with her staring at a man's face. She'd had these dreams ever since she could remember, one of the many reasons she hated men.

"Elizabeth mind the bar for me?" Her brother, Jack asked her.

"You're leaving me alone?" She asked in horror.

"Remember that punch father taught you?" Jack asked her.

"Yes."

"Any man tries to touch you use that and run outside, I've got some business to attend to but I'll be back in a bit." Jack told her.

Elizabeth considered this. She finally nodded. "Alright, but be back soon."

He nodded and made his way out the back. Then she was alone, with _men._

There weren't many in the bar, ten or eleven, but that was enough. Most of them were talking about the brutal murders that have happened around the area.

"They said it was unholy." A regular, James said.

"Yes, but did anyone of yea here how they found 'em?" Another regular said, who Elizabeth wasn't sure of the name.

"No, how?" James asked.

"With two holes in their necks!"

"How'd that happen?" Someone asked.

"Dunno! They just said that it was like a bit mark or something."

"A bite mark?" A man named William asked.

"Yes!"

"Who would do that?" A guy named Thomas asked.

"Maybe an animal." James answered.

"No, they ruled out animals." The same man who had spoken before said.

"That's strange." William said and then all was silent. Then the men went to talk about other things and Elizabeth stopped listening.

She cleaned up the bar, washed out some glasses and wiped of the counter. When she looked up from doing this a man came in. He looked so familiar he was also very handsome.

He looked at her. "Hello."

"Hi." She said and smiled at him.

And after that Elizabeth was doomed. She sat there, a fool and obviously not in her right state of mind, and talked with him. She discussed everything, from her family to politics. It started to get late and everyone was going home.

"Elizabeth are you going home?" Jack wanted to know.

"I think I'll walk home with-." She stopped. "Oh my, I'm sorry in all the time of speaking I never got your name."

"Liam." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Something went off in Elizabeth's head but she brushed it away. "Yes, I think I'll walk home with Liam."

Jack pulled her off to the side. "Are you drunk?"

"No!"

"Then why are you walking home with a man?" Jack asked her.

"Because maybe I am a slight bit drunk and I like him." Elizabeth told her older brother.

He shook his head. "Be careful."

"I will." She said and turned around to face Liam.

"Shall we?" she asked and he nodded and they walked out into the chilly air.

They were walking for a while when Liam steered them toward an alleyway.

"Why are we going this way?" She said, playing with her golden blonde hair.

"It's a shortcut."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes."

They walked down the alleyway until Liam turned to her. "This might sound strange, but have you been having strange dreams, not even dreams a nightmare?"

She stopped walking. "Yes."

"Does one of them involve a girl named, Lili and the other a girl named Gillian?" he asked her and she nodded.

He let go of her hand. "Whose point of view are you seeing this all through?"

"Lili's and Gillian's." Elizabeth said.

Liam nodded. He then hit her. She fell to the floor.

"You know I've been looking for you for a while, Liz." Liam said and when he looked at her she saw that his face had changed.

"Do you remember me, Lizzie?" Liam asked.

"No." she whimpered.

"I don't look familiar at all to you?" Liam questioned.

She nodded. "Thought so. Well I'm Liam, you know the love of your life you're soul mate. Except I don't have a soul anymore. I'm what you call a vampire, Liz and vampires don't have soul mates." He picked her up. "So when you die, tell that to the chosen line. I won't see you again; I don't want to and honestly I don't need to. Liam's dead." With that he snapped her neck and dropped the body on the floor with a thud.

_No wonder why Elizabeth hated men._


	4. Anne Marie

A/N: I hope you like the chapter, I'll try to upate soon, Thanks!

Anne Marie, Italy 1896

The hotel her Mother owned was beautiful. It was just re-done and had a touch of elegance along with that home-like feeling. It was late at night and a blond haired man was walking up the elegant walk way.

"Ello, do you have any rooms?" He asked while cooing the woman who was dressed in a beautiful dress.

"Yes, one moment please." She said and checked a sheet of paper to see what rooms were available.

After showing the couple to their room she sat down on one of the armchairs and fell asleep.

When she woke up she was in a room, the same one she had showed the couple too. The blond haired man faced her and he smiled.

"You were way too good looking to leave all alone." He told her and she tried to get up but he pushed her back down and did something that terrified her, he bit her!

She screamed but then he stopped quickly as the woman cooed, "Spike, Daddy's Home."

Just then the door burst open and a tall dark haired man came in followed by a blonde haired woman.

"This is where you hide us?" The man asked Spike.

"Angelus, it'll do for now." The Blonde said.

"Darla, we don't have time. These dreams are killing me, I have to make them stop!" Angelus said and lashed out and snapped a wooden table in half.

The Woman in the dress giggled madly and said to the man named Angelus. "She's here" and stepped away to show a frantic Anne Marie.

Angelus grabbed his head and the one called Spike laughed hysterically. "This is her? i That /i girl?"

"Yes." Angelus growled and Anne Marie gasped.

"Liam?" she asked.

Angelus growled and broke something and Spike broke into fits of laughter. "This is classic!"

Angelus grabbed Anne. "I'm not Liam, Liam does not exist!"

Spike stopped laughing and studied Anne. "She's really beautiful, you know. Your lucky!" Spike then started laughing again.

Angelus hit Spike who fell down and snapped Anne's neck and ran out of the building. He still had her face and Lili's and all those other girls face's in his head and he wasn't sure if he could ever get them out.


	5. Sophie Evans

This tale is different then the others. Angelus is no more, the Kalderash Gypsies cursed him with a soul and now he is Angel. He has just arrived in New York City. He will soon meet Sophie…. read on.

Sophie Evans, 1902

The City was beautiful. She couldn't believe it had taken her seventeen years to figure that out. She never really had time to appreciate its beauty, she just thought of it as a barrier. A place that was keeping her from all the places she wanted to see. She wanted to travel. But the only place she was going to travel to was up the street. Which was where she was heading, taking one of her many walks. Of course it wasn't far just a few blocks up the street and down an alleyway.

She rubbed her arms and pulled her zipper up. Ever since her parents started telling her that maybe she should start dating, that she become more independent. She forgot about her values of family life and moved out of the Upper East Side apartment.

Why was it that people were always trying to make decisions for her? Maybe it was the time, and she never felt that once she belonged in her time. She was always too independent and smart to think "in the box". She saw herself as a leader, only where she lived she would never become anyone huge.

She suddenly had a flash or a "devil dream" as her classmates and other people, who had been in the area when she had experienced one of these, called it. She saw a sight she had been seeing often a man, who was so handsome that her knees went weak at the sight of him. Fear came with that face, as if everything was telling her to say away from him. This

Time is was different. She sensed something had changed. She tried to see more but the image was gone and she opened her eyes. The feeling that accompanied it faded away as well and she went back to walking in the back alley. She did not care for any man and she didn't think she ever could, there were other things on her mind that were more important. She had duties to attend to, a future she knew she wanted and could achieve as long as nothing was on her mind. Some people didn't see it that way.

She turned down yet another alleyway, a habit since she moved, and kicked at that dirt on the streets. She saw a rat skitter by and she let out a puff of air.

She turned around and went out of the alleyway, not wanting to be there at all. She looked behind her once more and bumped into something. Whatever it was was clearly not paying attention to where he was walking so when he looked at her she knew that he was surprised to see someone. He had a faraway look in his eyes and it only took a minute for her to realize that he looked familiar.

"Oh." She said softly.

He looked at her, really looked at her, as if realizing for the first time that she was there. She could of sworn she heard him whisper, "Lili."

He blinked and his eyes seemed to glass over. She bit her lip and he reached out for her and touched her cheek. But then he drew back and said "No." firmly. And then he laughed, she shuddered…why did it sound so familiar?

"Not real." He seemed to say and took a step back.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"You can't be real."

If anyone else had said this to her she would have called him a pig and ran away. But he looked so tortured, so helpless and he was so handsome that she just stared at him.

Then he ran away, but he stopped at the mouth of the alleyway and whispered "I'm Sorry."

She scowled…but then new meaning came to his words. She didn't quite understand it all, but maybe she wasn't supposed to. She took a deep breath and let it out and then walked away.

She never thought about him again. She was just one in a line, after all.


	6. Izzie

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Isobel, California 1968

Isobel, "Izzie" walked down the pathway of a park in Los Angeles enjoying the night air. She wrapped her shall more tightly around her shoulders, a slight breeze went by and she was happy for the shall.

The dreams had to stop, she knew it, she wanted it but she knew they weren't going to. So she decided to take long walks before going to bed and if she had a dream she would walk after that too. She figured if she were tired she wouldn't dream a lot. That wasn't the case. It seemed as if the dreams had a mind of their own and they would come whenever they wanted to. It was annoying.

The dreams were always of girls, and a man. A handsome man who was as charming as anything and she knew that he was her downfall. She was smarter then she looked and she knew like the other girls had in the back of their minds knew. So with that in mind she wished she never saw him, she knew that wasn't true either. Especially when she heard a noise behind her.

She turned around and saw the very opposite of what she had seen in her dreams. His handsome features were hidden by what looked like age and worry. But she knew that wasn't possible for what he was.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people." She said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry." He said lightly.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She motioned over to a park bench.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked her.

Izzie nodded. "Yes."

"Do you have the dreams too?" Izzie asked him.

"Yes." He said.

She took a deep breath and stared off at the trees.

"I'm Sorry." He told her.

She cocked her head. "Sorry for what?"

"For what I did." He whispered.

She turned to him. "That was in the past, past me…past you." She told him knowing that the words were true but having no idea where they came from.

"Thank you…" He said softly and she smiled at him.

She inched her hand over to his and they grasped hands but as soon as they did both gasped.

Izzie shut her eyes as a million images came toward them. Along with feelings she knew weren't her own. The first were of a lovely woman and a handsome man. She knew that it was Lili and he, the man next to her. Then as quickly as those had come, they were gone and a new one of a girl terrified appeared. After that many images appeared, mostly of him. And then there was a picture of her. She couldn't believe it, why was she involved in this? And then it came to her; she was another in a line. After that it showed him moving to New York and living in the alleys.

Then another image came, a man came up to Liam. After that it showed an image of a school and a girl, who looked like Izzie and all the girls before her, sitting on the steps. It also showed a car with him, Liam, inside it. A man went up to the girl and spoke to her. Then the imaged changed to the same girl staking what appeared to be a vampire. The next image showed her coming home and fighting with her parents Liam watched it all.

After that there was blackness but then showed the same girl walking down an alleyway and meeting him for the first time. There was such emotion in that moment that she sucked her breath to keep from squealing and yelling all at the same time. Another image showed the girl running through him with a large sword. She screamed and next to her Liam gasped. Tears ran down her cheeks and she couldn't understand what had happened. Images rushed by her after that and even though they were going so fast she caught every one of them. All of them were of the girl and Liam together. She felt more love for him than she had ever felt for anything in her life. She felt it with her very being. The word soulmates came to mind.

Izzie opened her eyes and turned to look at Liam. He looked shocked, and scared and in his eyes she saw the same thing she felt, love.

He got up. "We can't, I'm sorry."

"Wh-What?" Izzie said, confused.

He shook his head. "I love you, Buffy." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll see you soon." He said and walked away, leaving her speechless. She smiled, knowing that she'd him again, someday.


	7. Love is Strong

** A/N: Wow, this is the final chapter...I'm about to like tear up...I started this story so long ago. It took me a long time to finish and I want to thank all you that stood with this story, through the impossibly long updates! Thanks and please review one last time! Enjoy**

_ The last chapter of this story must be foretold. I, Whistler, must say that I called it. That I knew that their love was strong and not even the Powers That Be, themselves could change that. They found each other and fell in love and of course their love has gone through many battles, but isn't that what love is about? Facing hardships together? Slayer and Vampire, saving the world and sacrificing all for love and the world. Who knows where this love will go? But I do know it will remain strong and never cease. I, Whistler, bare witness to this. This is definetly a story worth telling. _

A man walked down the street of New York City. He entered an alleyway and opened a door at the end of it. He entered and found himself surrounded by white light. Five figures appeared.

"Nice place for a portal." He said sarcastically.

"Do you know why we are meeting today?" One of the figures said, a man.

"To discuss a matter that will change the world? Same story every time," He told them.

"We have looked at the future, Whistler, and the past. We must erase his memory of her." Another figure, also a man, said.

"Why? Didn't you say that they would save the world and everything?" Whistler said.

"Their love is…distracting." The same man who had just spoken said.

Whistler shook his head. "Poor kid, she's not even called yet and your making decisions for her."

"She is a very powerful girl, we can't have something like this distracting her and him!" The man said to Whistler, his voice stern.

Whistler shook his head. "They'll find each other."

"Yes, but they will not fall in love." Another figure, a woman said.

"If you say so…soulmates don't forget each other. A love like that is eternal." Whistler said smirking.

"Well, we just wanted to tell you. Since you will be guiding him, and showing her to him…in a business manner, Whistler. They must not fall in love." The man who seemed to speaking for everyone said.

"Okay, okay." Whistler said and nodded.

One of the figures closed his eyes and said a word. The others followed suite. A blinding light formed between them and a wave came over them, everything shook for a second.

"See what you did? You screwed up the universe." Whistler said shaking his head. "Can't wait to see how you get out of this one."

"There are prophecies about her, Whistler. She is the one to save us all. We cannot have her screw this up."

"There are prophecies written about them too!" Whistler argued.

"It has been done, they shall meet, fight side by side. He shall protect her and then go off on his own destiny. That is all." The man said.

"Are you sure you want this? You're the freakin' Powers that Be, you should know that love is strong, and that they of all people and vampires can fight it whatever comes." Whistler said starting to get angry.

"We are aware of the choice we have made, Whistler. Now please find him." The Power that Be said.

Whistler nodded. He turned around and then glanced back at them shaking his head. He turned back around and exited.

He walked down the alleyway, turned and walked a couple blocks before turning down another alleyway. He had to find Angel.

A couple days later Whistler walked down an alleyway and spotted a very dirty looking Angel trying to catch a rat.

Whistler scrunched up his nose at the smell he thought he'd never smell again, dead things, garbage and fear. City Life. "God, are you disgusting."

Angel got up and looked around.

"This is really an unforgettable smell. This is the stench of death you're giving off here. And the look says, uh... Crazy Homeless Guy. It's not good." Whistler said shaking his head.

Angel backs away angrily. "Get away from me."

"What are you going to do, bite me? Horrors! A vampire!"

Angel gives him a surprised look and Whistler continues to talk. "Ah, but you wouldn't bite me on account of your poor tortured soul. It's so sad, a vampire with a soul. It's so poignant."

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"Let's take a walk." Whistler said.

"What are you eating? A rat like once a month?"

"Hey!" Whistler yells to a car that honks at him. "Look, you're skin and bones here! Butcher shops are throwing more blood away in a day than you can stand. Good blood. You lived in the world a little bit, you'd know that."

Angel stops and turns to him. "I want to know who you are."

Whistler nods. "And I want to know who you are."

"You already do."

"Not yet. But I'm looking forward to finding out. You can go either way."

Angel looked confused. "I don't understand you."

"Nobody understands me, that's my curse."

The two walked for a while until Whistler stopped at a hot dog stand. "Dog me. Mustard" He said to the vendor.

The vendor handed him the hot dog. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Whistler says.

Whistler stops and looks at him. "My names Whistler."

After conversing for a little while and Whistler, sloppily eating his hot dog, Angel turned to him. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to see something." Whistler says, giving him an intense look. Angel just looks at him. "We'd have to go now. You see and then tell me what you want to do."

"Where is it?" Angel asked.

A couple hours later, Angel found himself sitting in a beat up old car staring at a school called Hemrey High. He watched a girl walk down the steps, and talk to her friends and then sit on the step of the school. A man came up to her. They talked quietly and the next thing he knew they were heading toward a beat up old car, the girl looking over her shoulder nervously every five seconds.

Later, Angel got out of the car and watched as the girl waited in a cemetery. Realization dawned on him of course she was the slayer. He watched as she staked the vampire, missed and then staked again. She looked vulnerable, scared and powerful all at the same time. She was beautiful. Angel also couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen her before. She was so familiar to him.

Later he followed her to what he could assume was her house. He watched, from the back as she entered her house and was confronted by her mother. Pretty soon she was in the bathroom staring at her reflection, something he would never have. He loved her.

He went down in the sewers where Whistler was waiting. He turned to Whistler, who had said something he hadn't quite been paying attention to.

"I wanna help her." He said. "I want..I wanna become someone."

"Jeez look at you, she must be prettier then the last slayer. The more you live in this world, the more you see how apart from it you really are. And this is dangerous work. Right now, you couldn't go three rounds with a fruit fly."

Angel stared at Whistler with resolve in his eyes. "I wanna learn from you."

"Alright."

"But I don't wanna dress like you." Angel says and gets ready to leave.

Whistler follows suite. "Again you're annoying me. You're lucky we need you on our side."

A couple months later Angel found himself in Sunnydale walking the streets. He saw a blonde haired girl walking and smiled to himself. The slayer was here.

He followed her, watched her from a distance. After a couple of minutes she turns a corner and Angel follows. She's not there. He frowns, where'd she go? Something from behind knocks him down to the ground; she stands above him, with a foot on his chest.

"Ah heh. Is there a problem ma'am?" He asked from his slightly uncomfortable position on the ground.

"Yeah, there is a problem, why are you following me?"

"I know what your thinking. Don't worry, I don't bite."

She backs up and he gets up. She stays in a fighting stance, looking at him cautiously.

"Truth is, I thought you'd be taller, bigger muscles, and all that. You're pretty spry though." Angel said, massaging his neck.

"What do you want?"

"The same thing you do." He replied.

Buffy lets her guard down. "Okay. What do I want?"

"To kill them. To kill them all."

"No, incorrect. But you do get this lovely watch and a year's supply of turtle's wax. All I want is to be left alone!"

Buffy goes to walk away. "Do you really think that's possible anymore? You're standing at the mouth of hell. And its about to open."

She stops walking and turns to look at him, her eyes wide. Angel reaches in his coat and pulls out a box.

"Don't turn your back on this. You've got to be ready for this." He tosses her the box.

Buffy catches it. "What for?"

"For the harvest."

"Who are you?" Buffy asks.

"Let's just say…I'm a friend." Angel says and starts to leave.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want a friend."

Angel turns back to her. "I didn't say I was yours." With that he walks out of the alleyway leaving Buffy to stare after him. After a moment she opens the box and finds a silver cross. She takes it out and holds it in her hand and then walks in the other direction.

The Powers That Be gathered together and looked down at what they called the seeing pool. It helped them see what was going on down on Earth, and what was going on with their champions.

"It has begun." One of them said.

"Yeah, but I still bet they fall in love." Whistler said, looking down at the pool and smiling. Nothing could get in the way of love, especially theirs.


End file.
